


Knightrook Drabbles, Prompts, and Shorts

by HollyeLeigh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, KnightRook, Tower Tales, knight rook, knight rook a history, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyeLeigh/pseuds/HollyeLeigh
Summary: A collection of Knightrook themed drabbles, prompts, and shorts. Rating and additional characters will be listed on the individual chapters.





	1. I Would Give You the Stars

Alice sighed heavily as she gazed out the tower window. The usually brilliant night sky shrouded by storm clouds for what seemed like the hundredth night in a row. It had been so long since she’d seen the stars, she wondered if they were even still there.

“What has got you down, Starfish?” her Papa inquired, making his way to stand next to her and setting candle upon the sill, which did little to illuminate the night.

Not like the stars did.

“I miss the stars,” Alice lamented. “I miss the way they dance and twinkle, winking at me from their place in the heavens. I miss following them on their journey across the sky through your spyglass. I miss the way they make me feel, knowing they are there looking down on us, watching over us.”

Killian’s heart clenched. He hated to see his precious daughter so melancholy. He would do anything to ensure her happiness. If he were able, he would even give her the stars. 

If only such a thing were within his power.

His gaze fell to the flickering candle beside him. He knew not how long he stared at the dancing shadow it cast on the stone wall before inspiration struck him. Turning, he began to search for the stone he used to sharpen his hook. It had been some time since he’d last used it, but eventually his perseverance paid off. In no time at all, the end of his hook had a keen point, ready to inflict whatever damage its master might require.

Snatching an old tin lantern from where it hung uselessly on the wall, Killian began piercing its thin surface with a series of punctures. Once done, he snuffed out all the lights within the tower, save the candle still flickering next to his starfish.

“Would you bring me that candle, love?”

Alice glanced over her shoulder, but could barely make out her papa’s form seated on the floor in the center of the room. Picking up the candle, she made her way to him and handed it off. With curious eyes she plopped down beside him and watched him set the pillar inside a worn lantern. Tiny pinpricks of light escaped through holes, casting a dazzling pattern over the walls and ceiling of their tower.

Alice gasped, “Stars!”

“Aye,” her Papa replied with his face trained upward to take in the sight for himself. “I know it isn’t quite the same, but-”

His words were cut off by the force of Alice’s small frame launching into him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

“It’s wonderful,” she muffled into his shirt, before turning her eyes up to catch his. “Thank you for giving me the stars, Papa.”


	2. Power(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knight Rook A History August theme - Power

* * *

_Another failed potion_

_Another useless quest_

_Another fresh agony_

_Echoing in my chest_

_~/~_

_How many realms must I visit_

_How many shores must I endure_

_As many as it takes_

_In order to find a cure_

_~/~_

_But I must admit_

_My hope has begun to unravel _

_A feeling of despair grows_

_With each mile I travel_

_~/~_

_My stamina is waning_

_As this curse increases in power_

_I do not even have the strength_

_To journey back to your tower_

_~/~_

_For now, I have found respite_

_In a cove by the sea_

_If I simply stayed here to drown my sorrows_

_Starfish, could you ever forgive me?_


End file.
